<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hooked on your love, like a powerful drug by QueenReyna25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866208">Hooked on your love, like a powerful drug</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenReyna25/pseuds/QueenReyna25'>QueenReyna25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenReyna25/pseuds/QueenReyna25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine finds out she is gay in a very interesting fashion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catherine/Shamir Nevrand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hooked on your love, like a powerful drug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catherine woke up in her soft, comfortable bed with sweat running down her face. The sun was beginning to rise and she’d had one hell of a dream. Not a bad dream by any means but it was…confusing. Catherine slapped her cheeks to focus and got dressed. She donned her armour and checked her schedule for the day. Looked like it was just training all day. Students for the morning, then the Knights of Seiros in the afternoon. Shamir was always good to train with so she was looking forward to that, but first she had to absolutely destroy the students. Some put up a good fight, like Felix, but most of them were completely useless without magic. She headed out of her room, her dream from earlier still fresh in her mind.</p>
<p>“Come on Ingrid, that spear is three times the length of my sword, use that to your advantage!” Catherine shouted. Ingrid tried to keep Catherine at a distance, but without a mount she was struggling. Catherine quickly closed the gap and struck with her training sword, knocking Ingrid down. She helped her up.</p>
<p>“You’re getting better, but remember. You won’t always have a horse under you.” Catherine said. Ingrid nodded.</p>
<p>Catherine sat down for a minute after the last student left and wiped the sweat from her face. It had been a lot of training and no one had beaten her all day. Some came close but none could quite manage. She was looking forward to the afternoon with the Knights. Maybe they’d have better luck. </p>
<p>After some food at the canteen, Catherine got up and headed to the training area. There weren’t many Knights present as most were on missions, but she had a small handful and Shamir. The small handful proved to be worse than some of the students which was disappointing but not unexpected. They came from all sorts of backgrounds and were capable enough as guards, but lacked the skill to be renowned swordsman. Afterwards, it was Shamir’s turn. Her partner, her oldest friend. And looking distinctly more clothed than the last time Catherine seen her. Catherine hadn’t had time to think about it, but upon seeing Shamir she remembered her dream from this morning with perfect clarity, and suddenly felt her face turn red.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s do this.” Shamir said. She grabbed her training spear and took her stance. Catherine was struggling to focus properly on the fight, and was instead fixated on Shamir’s curves. <br/>Had she always looked that good? Catherine thought to herself. As she was thinking about this very important question, Shamir was lunging towards her. She narrowly dodged it and took up a defensive stance in response. Shamir kept jabbing and swinging. Catherine dodged what she could and parried the rest. Getting in close was going to be harder than it was with Ingrid. Shamir was an expert at keeping her distance in a fight. Catherine went on the offensive and began swinging. Shamir gracefully dodged, like a leaf on the wind. Catherine couldn’t land even a glancing blow much less a direct hit, which was beginning to frustrate her. It felt less like she was fighting and more like a dance. She caught Shamir grinning and realised that Shamir knew she had been staring at the start of the fight. She was toying with her. Catherine gritted her teeth and saw her chance.</p>
<p>She threw her sword at Shamir, who dodged it but couldn’t dodge Catherine lunging at her empty handed. She grabbed her upper arms and pinned her to the nearby wall. Their faces were mere inches from each other, and both began to blush. Catherine let go and backed up a bit. They both started coughing awkwardly.</p>
<p>“Good uh, good tactic. Well played.” Shamir said. Catherine nodded.</p>
<p>“Thanks. I uh, I gotta go. I’ll see you later.” Catherine said nervously. She walked away, leaving Shamir alone to ponder what happened. </p>
<p>…………………………………………..</p>
<p>Later that same day, nightfall had descended upon Garreg Mach, and Catherine sat on her bed wondering what to do. She stood up and headed to Shamir’s room. She gently knocked on the door.</p>
<p>“Shamir? You in there?” she said. She heard footsteps and the door unlocked. Shamir opened it.</p>
<p>“What’s up?” Shamir said, arms crossed.</p>
<p>“There’s something I wanna talk about. Can I come in?” Catherine said, feeling the nerves creep in. Shamir stepped aside to let her in. She entered. The room was simple in design much like her own, but more organised. </p>
<p>“So. What did you wanna talk about?” Shamir asked. Catherine stared, mouth open, trying to form words.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s about this dream I had. And earlier today. I’ve got some stuff rattling around my head that I can’t figure out and it’s really weird. And I figured I should talk to you about it, since it involves you.” Catherine started. Before she could continue, Shamir put a finger to her lips.</p>
<p>“I know what this is. You’re gay. You are attracted to women. Like me. I’ve dealt with this before, so I recognised that look you were giving me earlier and I’m just gonna cut to the chase and save us both this talk.” Shamir stated. Catherine sat up, attentive.</p>
<p>“Here’s what’s gonna happen. You have about 10 seconds to tell me if you wanna fuck me. If I don’t get a clear yes in that time, then I’m gonna kick you out and go to sleep, and we can deal with the feelings in the morning because I’ll be honest Cath. You’re my closest friend and I never want to lose that. I’m down to pursue this, but you’re new to it and might need time. So we can keep going as friends till you decide, and I’ll be perfectly content with whatever choice you make. But I’m down to get down right here, right now. 10 seconds.” Shamir said. </p>
<p>Catherine had never heard talk about her feelings in any capacity before so this was new to her. But she had no time to process that. She had to decide on her own feelings. And right now, looking at her hips, her hair falling ever so slightly in front of her face, the softness of her lips and her skin, Catherine knew what she wanted.</p>
<p>“Let’s do it. But you have to lead. I’ve never done this before.” Catherine said. Shamir nodded.</p>
<p>Without a second word, she stood Catherine up and began to undress her from behind. She planted gentle kisses along her neck and shoulder as she slid the unbuttoned shirt off. She wrapped her arms around her torso, and slid one hand up to grip her breasts, gently playing with her nipple, and slid the other down her abs towards her pussy. Catherine was beginning to breathe heavier, clearly enjoying herself. Shamir knew what she was doing and continued kissing her neck, leaving hickeys as a reminder for tomorrow. She began to gently stroke her pussy and began to feel it getting wetter. She took her hand away and licked it.</p>
<p>“Let’s get you out of those panties before you ruin them.” She whispered. She took her hands and gently slid Catherine trousers down, followed closely by her underwear. She moved to her front and pushed her onto the bed and loomed over her, removing her own shirt before straddling her and kissing her. Shamir kissed Cath’s jawline and slid down her body, continuing to plant very gentle kisses the whole way down, paying a little extra attention to any scars she passed by. Catherine wasn’t lacking in them and Shamir knew how some had come to be. She kept going and arrived at her breast, where she licked and sucked, drawing out moans from her partner. She used her hand to give some attention to her other tit and swapped sides, forcing yet more noises from Catherine. As she continued down, she gently kissed one particularly large scar on Cath’s stomach. Shamir knew it came from a time when Catherine almost died, a near fatal wound. She was thankful to whatever gods looked down on them that Catherine survived. As she got lower Catherine tensed in anticipation of what was to come but it never did. Shamir began to nips at the inside of her thighs, her breath hot on the sensitive skin. After doing that on both sides to draw out this long process, she moved to the center.</p>
<p>As soon as her tongue touched the skin of Cath’s pussy, she jolted ever so slightly. Shamir started slow, running her tongue up and down, taking her thumb and gently rubbing the clit. Catherine was struggling to keep hold of her consciousness from the pleasure. Shamir began to lick the clit and finger her, starting with just one finger. Catherine was sweating intensely. Shamir began using two fingers and Catherine began to shake as she came. But Shamir did not stop or slow down, instead keeping pace, causing the shaking to continue. Catherine simply let out the word “fuck” before passing out, and she came to with Shamir above her, kissing her forehead.</p>
<p>“You did great, for your first time. It’s getting late though, and you’re probably gonna be a bit sore in the morning, so lets get some sleep. Next time, you can show me what you’re really capable of.” She winked, and laid down next to Catherine. They both got tucked into the bed, and fell asleep in each others arms, together as they should be. Catherine had the sweetest dreams she’d ever seen, but Shamir had much dirtier thoughts inside her head. But those were for next time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>